


Твой голос

by WTF Box of Chocolates 2021 (Box_of_Chocolates)



Series: тексты G-PG-13 WTF Box of Chocolates 2021 [5]
Category: Den lille Havfrue | The Little Mermaid - Hans Christian Andersen, The Little Mermaid (1989)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Crossover, Different Gender AU, Don't copy to another site, M/M, Out of Character, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:22:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29084583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Box_of_Chocolates/pseuds/WTF%20Box%20of%20Chocolates%202021
Summary: Цена никогда не бывает случайна.
Relationships: male!Ariel/male!Ursula
Series: тексты G-PG-13 WTF Box of Chocolates 2021 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2133789
Comments: 7
Kudos: 15
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, Все работы WTF Box of Chocolates 2021





	Твой голос

Теперь у Ариэля хриплый отрывистый голос, ничуть не похожий на тот, который был до сделки с Урсулой. Ариэль больше не поёт, не болтает часами напролёт, не смеётся звонко, словно льдинки северных морей. Сёстры смотрят грустно, с обречённым пониманием — и от этого ему тошно.

— Твой отец просил дать тебе голос, — отвечает на немой вопрос Урсула, не глядя на Ариэля, отдавая всё своё внимание сотням пузырьков, спрятанным в одном из углублений пещеры.

— Но никто не говорил, что я обязан вернуть тебе твой голос, — слово «твой» Урсула выделяет, словно выплёвывает.

Ариэль пожимает плечами, после возвращения в море на голос ему было наплевать, он, в принципе, готов был молчать остаток жизни. Ему без разницы, может он говорить или нет, и если может — то как. Но то, что Урсула использует его, чтобы издеваться над отцом — неприятно до комка горьких водорослей в горле. Обидно, что они разговаривают через его голову, не считая Ариэля достойным чего-то кроме снисходительной жалости.

— Зачем он тебе? — спрашивает Ариэль, спокойно, без капли интереса в чужом голосе.

Урсула оборачивается и приподнимает бровь, будто изумляясь его глупости.

— Я готов отдать всё лишь бы быть с ним. Эрик такой... настоящий, — издевательски тянет Урсула настоящим голосом Ариэля.

Тот в ответ неприязненно кривится, от звучания чистого наивного голоса изнутри опять поднимается тошнота. Ариэль думает, что отказаться от такого голоса — лучшее решение в его жизни. Урсула ядовито усмехается, отчего у Ариэля перехватывает дыхание — жабры будто немеют. Ариэль закрывает глаза, пытаясь взять себя в руки.  
Когда он поднимает веки, вокруг та же темнота. Чернила заполняют пещеру, ровным счётом ничего не давая разглядеть.

— Слушай же, — свой голос отражается от стен, окружая, замыкая в себя.

— Именно так звучит наивность, невинность и глупость, — Урсула заливается серебряным юношеским смехом, каким сам Ариэль смеялся над шутками сестёр.

— Это то, что заставляет меня трепетать, — тянет Урсула с придыханием, так Ариэль говорил о людях.

— Это то, что заставляет меня желать, — хрипло шепчет Урсула уже своим голосом.

— Это то, что заставляет меня дышать, — завершает он, в конце нарочно срываясь на стон.

Стонет, разумеется, голосом Ариэля.

Ариэль мечтает его удушить, чтобы больше никогда не слышать подобного. Чтобы не представлять, что скрывает за собой чернильная завеса.

На его шее сжимаются чужие руки, грубые, удивительно горячие, с цепкими пальцами. Ариэль молчит и ждёт, стараясь ничем не выдать бурлящую внутри смесь эмоций.

— Вот зачем мне нужен твой голос, — настоящий, низкий голос Урсулы заставляет дрожать.

— Чтобы не убить меня? — спрашивает Ариэль, кладя свои руки поверх пальцев Урсулы.

— Догадливый мальчик, — шипит Урсула, мимолётно касаясь ушной мочки губами.

Ариэль дёргается, и Урсула тут же отпускает его.

— Выход позади тебя, — раздаётся голос из черноты.

Ариэль знает. Ариэль плывёт на свет, который всегда был позади.


End file.
